guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Elite Canthan armor/Female
new template I just reuploaded everything in the female section to conform to the new template. Let me know if I missed anything. Also, I tagged all the old images for deletion, except the red facial scar, which had other links to it. RoseOfKali 17:29, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Just reloaded everything again, with proper image naming, 3:1 ratio, and taken at Isle of the Nameless. Hope this makes everyone happy, I don't think I missed anything this time. I also took the same screenshots for Elite Kurzick (dyed yellow) and Elite Luxon (dyed blue). Still need to crop them, and will upload those galleries tonight. RoseOfKali 16:30, 10 June 2007 (CDT) facial scar If anyone has this facial scar and a more open female hairstyle, where you can see the forehead part of the scar, feel free to re-upload the facial scar image. I used the dye preview window for that shot, so you don't need to dye yours yellow, just do a preview on it. Yellow dye is cheap, or pm me in game (Rose Of Kali) and I'll give you one. Same for the gray-dyed facial scar. RoseOfKali :Nice job, Rose. If the old image has stuff still linking to it, you might want to change those links to point to the new picture and then flag it btw. Oh and if you're uploading new images, you should use the new names (you don't have to change it now but for future) in the image names. The "Type-file" is just used for galleries that had already used the old names. Using the new name works fine. Also, does dye effect the eye color? It seems to but that might just be the dye window or my imagination. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 19:07, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::The dye does affect the eye color, but very slightly. If you throw a silver into the mix, all it does usually is make the eyes white, leaving the rest of the scar the color of the other dye with veeeery slight shading change (orks for most dyes, haven't checked black, don't have it). Since my character has bangs that cover the top of the scar, I decided to keep the old image in the Necromancer Headgear reference page, since it shows the whole thing, but is dyed red. And I don't understand what you mean by changing the names and "Type-file". I just used the template, which named things for me. RoseOfKali 14:06, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you look at the template there is line "Type-file = Ascended Canthan". You don't need that line. It set up the template to name the files with the old names that you don't need. If you don't include it it would have named the files Elite Canthan instead of Ascended Canthan. It was used for galleries that were already set up and already had images with the old names. New galleries using the template shouldn't have that part of the template so the images have accurate names. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:13, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Actually, I see what it is. You used the old template even though it had been changed. You probably got it from a page that hadn't been updated after the template was changed. Someone else editted it afterwards to use the correct template but your images still had the old name. The thing you did was use the old name for "Type" ascended armor is now called Elite armor everywhere, including the template. Don't worry about Type-file for now. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, didn't know that... O_o To me it's just "some code I needed to paste there and I don't know what it does" kind of deal. There should be a "Creating an armor page for dummies" page, because a lot of this stuff is like reading Chinese to me. :) (I don't speak Chinese). That's why I resorted to using an existing page as an example, and ended up with the old template. So far, it almost seems like creating the armor pages is limited to an elite few who know exactly what's going on, and nobody else can do it good enough, because not all the information needed is on one page, and there is a lot of extra stuff on the template and related pages, that just confuses the crap out of me. ^_^ It should just say: Copy (this) and paste it (here) and then upload the specified images with (these) requirements. That's IT. All the advanced stuff should be separate, like the actual contents of the template and the way this template USED to be but no longer is, all that extra stuff that only editors of the template itself care about. Do you have the powers to make that happen? :) RoseOfKali 14:37, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Project:Style and formatting/Armor/Art gallery? You can skip over the contents of the template but knowing what the template means makes it easier to use. Then there's a section on what the images are and what should be in them. You've done it correctly so you got that. The last section is requirements for quality of the images. Size, quality, etc. If you used the template correctly, you don't have to worry about what you name the images, just use the template and use its links to add images as I assume you did. If you think there is something that you don't know that isn't on there, maybe it should added. I think alot of people have been working on it so long, they forget to tell newcomers how its done. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask.— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:48, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::The Type-file reads "Optional. The "type" used in the image names if different than the correct type. Used for older galleries which still have pre-May 24th update names. New galleries should use the correct name." That means absolutely nothing to a newcomer. Just say: Include in this case, and do not include in that case. And thank you for your willingness to talk to me. I've been met with almost hostility from some other veteran editors. All I'm trying to do is contribute an elite armor that they marked as "prohibitively expensive" or something like that, and received nothing but picking in return. Every time I post a comment about something (like the widespread clipping issues with the /attention pose), I see a reply saying that it has been decided in previous discussions, which I know nothing about. What I've seen said "use /attention if it makes the images better", but it doesn't in many cases, and I get chewed out for saying something about it. If I don't follow something that says "one of the ways to do this is so-and-so (though it's not required, just one of the ways to do something), it turns out it was required to do it THAT way, and I'm treated like an idiot for not doing it exactly. Are newcomers always rejected like this? RoseOfKali 15:03, 9 June 2007 (CDT) By the way, is there an issue with the lighting in this gallery? I'm being told there is. What do you think? RoseOfKali :::Well, I wrote that part of the S&F because I'm the one changed the template. I appreciate you pointing out its lack of clarity. I'll change it. Don't worry too much about criticism. You're contributions are appreciated and I personally don't see anything wrong with this gallery. As far as I know, /attention is not mandatory. Some may argue that it gives a clearer view of the armor (which it does in some cases. The natural stance, if not correctly angled, can leave one shoulder very hard to see) and that it makes the gallery more uniform (which it does but information shouldn't be sacrified for it). The only problem that I can see with your gallery is that it is 50 pixels too short (3:1 ratio). If you have the original screens, you can resubmit them with some extra blank space so it's the correct height. Personally, I think we shouldn't be so picky, especially with the more expensive armor. Its one thing to demand perfection of free armor, but we should be appreciative of every contribution. As for lighting, if you took it on the Isle of the Nameless, its natural light. I'd have to see it ingame to make an informed decision on the quality of the lighting. (And I wish I could hop on right now, but this is actually the second time I wanted to check armor lighting while my PC is broken. lol)— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 15:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Thank you for the objective comment. I think I do have the original shots, and I'll make them 3:1 once I have time. I took these in Kaineng Center, by the little pavilion on the peninsula in the extreme SW corner of town. This spot may be bad for some other armor types, but necro Elite Canthan, being so dark, doesn't look any different, no matter where it is taken. RoseOfKali 18:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) I do agree that sometimes /attention may make the images clearer, but like you said, if there is the clipping issue, it should not be used. For example, in the female necro Elite Luxon, the straps on the gloves appear on the inside of the wrist, and are completely hidden by the clipping problem. These straps also happen to be the only difference from the standard Luxon gloves. This is a good example of when NOT to use /attention. Just as I did here, a good way to do the "front" and "back" shots is to center the image on the hips of the character, as opposed to the direction of sight. This way, the chest is only slightly off-angle, providing a better 3D view of it, and you can see both shoulders, each contributing to the again important 3D view. The attention pose looks rather flat and lifeless. RoseOfKali 18:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT)